More than Words
by Winter Cocoa
Summary: Tsuna is a slave that ran away from his master, and Hibari is a priest. Fate brought them together, and it became complicated when love had blossomed between the two. It was a sin, because they wasn't supposed to have this sinister yet pleasant feeling. Suggestions for the summaries are welcomed!


The night was dark and the only light came from the moon that was hanging in the black sky. The quick steps could be heard through the bustling of the bushes. A teenager ran wildly. Adrenaline rushed through his veins and made his breath ragged and uneven. It felt like fire was consuming his lungs and spreading to his whole body.

He winced a little when a branch made a contact with his bruised stomach, reopening his wound. A small trickle of blood flowed down to hid abdomen, but he couldn't care less.

_Quick._

_Quick!_

_I need to run before they found me!_

He ran faster, ignoring the fact that his knees were begging for a rest. When deemed it was far and safe enough from that dreaded place, he slowed down his pace. But he stopped, as he saw a building in front of him.

Finally his vision become blurred as fatigue came to his body. His body ached and finally his knees gave in. All he could see was darkness.

**.**

**More Than Words**

**.**

Presented by: Winter Cocoa

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira. I don't own or anything.

Pairing: Priest!Hibari x Tsunayoshi, slight Mukuro x Chrome

Warnings: Shounen-ai (BoyxBoy), AU, mention of religious theme and slavery. I didn't mean any insult anyone by this Fanfiction.

Special thanks for my awesome Beta Reader: Emz0

Happy 1827 month! XD

**.**

**Note:**

Hibari is 22 years old and Tsuna is around his 15 / 16.

**.**

OooO

The pure white snowflakes fluttered in the air for a while before falling gracefully into the dirt, covering the earth with majestic white color. Down the valley a small church stood, a little bit too far from the rowdy town. A single path was the only connection between the church and said town. The church itself wasn't an extravagant building, with old chestnut colored bricks and some broken multy colored glass windows.

A raven haired man appeared from the church door. The figure narrowed his blue-gray eyes and sneered in distaste when he saw the piles of snow. He had never been fond of the idea of cleaning up the place, in a freezing winter no less. But he had to, because he was the only priest in this church.

Hibari Kyoya has always hated crowds. That's why he had agreed when he was placed at this small church instead of an extravagant cathedral. No one would come to this place unless they were confessing their sins or praying. And from day to day, the visitors had been decreasing to the point that this place seemed to be forgotten by townspeople. But that didn't matter to Hibari. He simply loves the silence. Hibari tightened his scarf around his neck before he headed out with a shovel he has taken with him. When he was stepping on the steps, his blue-gray eyes momentary widened at the sight in front of him.

A boy no older than 16 years old laying unconscious on the steps. He had a mop of brown hair that was slightly wet from the melted snow. The teen's body was covered in bruises and nasty cuts. Dried blood covered his stomach and tainted his tattered shirt. The skylark was amazed that this boy was still breathing. Resisting the urge to just kicked the kid out of the church area, Hibari picked the teen's body gently and took him to the church. He wouldn't want a dead body in front of his place after all.

•

OooO

•

The brunet felt that all of his limbs had became numb. He couldn't see anything aside from darkness. Everything was dark, very dark that he couldn't see or hear anything. The brunet lulled in the darkness, until he felt a sharp pain that forced him to open his eyes.

The sienna haired boy woke up with an unmanly shriek, making the other occupant in the room flinched at the high pitched sound. He opened his eyelids and squinted his eyes as the light hit them. His heavy eyelids fluttered open, revealing a brown doe eyes. He turned his gaze and met with a sight of a man wearing a black robe. A cross necklace hanging from the said man's neck, down to his chest.

_A.. priest?_

The man eyes narrowed and a frown hung on his handsome face. He clearly was not amused with the situation. The raven haired man was holding a book in his hand. So that was the reason of the pain in his head, the brown eyed teen thought in his head. Apparently the older man had slapped his head with the book.

A very rude way to wake someone up.

"Wh-what have you done, you're a priest aren't you?!", the brunet shrieked after he overcame his confusion and rubbed his aching head.

He bit his bottom lip when he felt pain come from his stomach. The younger of the two took a look at his bandaged wound, but he looked back when the man opened his mouth.

"That'd be my question, herbivore. What have you done in front of my place?", the raven haired man asked in an icy tone. His glare intensified.

The brunet gulped nervously. If the glare could kill, he'd be a dead meat by now. A pregnant silence was present in the room. The silence and tension were so thick that you could cut it with a butter knife. Both of them refused to speak. Finally, the younger of the two took a deep breath and opened his mouth. He fiddled slightly with his fingers and answered in small voice, barely above a whisper.

"I.. ran away."

Hibari raised his delicate eyebrow at the brunet's answer.

"From what?", the skylark asked again.

This time, the younger boy's body tensed. His body shivered slightly and his eyes wavering.

"F-from my.. owner. I-I.. was a slave and my master always beats me. So.. I ran away and ended up there.", the brunet managed to say.

Hibari remained impassive at the boy's confession.

"That's not my problem. I've taken you here because I didn't want a dead body in front of my place. So you must get out of here now."

The boy's brown eyes widened at that statement and he began panicking.

"Please, let me stay here for a while. I don't have place to stay anymore! I-I won't be a bother, I'll do chores or anything you want for you. Just please let me stay!", the boy pleaded. Hope and determination dancing in his brown irises.

"No."

"Please?"

"I said n-"

"Please?!"

Hibari could swear that the brunet's eyes turned to amber as the younger said the last word. Such a strange color that made the older man stunned for a while.

This herbivore..

Hibari regained his composure and rubbed his temples. He sighed in irritation. This wouldn't end, right? Who'd ever thought that this herbivore would be this demanding?

"Fine. But you must do what I tell you and don't disturb me, do you understand- " Hibari stopped his sentence. Seeming to understand what Hibari wanted to say, the boy beamed and answered.

"Tsunayoshi. Just Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna if you prefer."

The skylark only nodded his head in response.

"Hn. Hibari Kyouya."

"Nice to meet you, Hibari-san!" , the brunet finished with a bright smile.

Yes, from now on he'll be Tsunayoshi.

Just Tsunayoshi.

•

OooO

•

"Ne, Hibari-san. Why doesn't anybody come to this church?" Tsuna asked one day, pausing in the middle of his chores.

Hibari closed his book that he had been reading before at the small table. The skylark took off his reading glasses and looked in the brunet's direction.

"Why are you asking?"

Tsuna shrugged his shoulders.

"I just want to know."

Hibari sighed and answered.

"It seems that people already forgot about this place. But, that doesn't matter to me. I hate crowds after all.", the priest answered in amatter-of-fact tone. His gaze still impassive.

Tsuna sweat dropped at Hibari's answer. Sometimes he wondered why a person like Hibari become a priest in the first place. Contrary to the priest image he had, the man was cold and ruthless. Tsuna's train of thought was suddenly interrupted as he saw a pair of metal sticks hanging at the older man's hip. The mysterious objects caught his attention instantly. He didn't notice them at first because of the black robe Hibari usually wears.

"Hibari-san, what's that?" The brunet eyed the pair of metal sticks curiously. He had never seen something like that before. His eyes glimmered with childish curiosity.

"What's what, herbivore?" Hibari asked, didn't seem to understand Tsuna's question.

"That metal sticks that are hanging at your hip."

Tsuna pointed in the stick's direction. Hibari raised his eyebrow and looked at the thing in question.

Oh..

"Those are called tonfas." , he answered simply and picked up his so called tonfas. Tsuna eyed the glimmering tonfas, like a kid doeswhen looking for an answer to something strange or new for their age.

"What are tonfas used for? This is not weapons, right?" the brown eyed boy asked uncertainly. There's no way a priest would carry weapons around, right?

"These things are indeed weapons. I use it to beat some sense into herbivores who dare to mess with me."

"Hiiieee! Why's a priest carrying it?!"

Hibari growled distastefully at the boy's outburst. He glared at Tsuna dangerously and instantly made the brunet regret his outburst.

"The Bible and holy water can't protect you forever. Besides there are some things that can't be handled with those things only. Humans for example?"

Tsuna fell silent with that statement.

His nails dug to his palm, creating crescent like marks that nearly made his palm bleed. He couldn't deny that, because he knew about that thing better than other people. Tsuna continued his chores in silence.

•

OooO

•

Tsuna was a person that enjoyed even the simplest things. He enjoyed the way the breeze caressed his skin and twirled with his brown locks, or the nature fragrance of spring that would come. And most of all he enjoyed his new found freedom.

He smiled fondly at that thought.

Freedom.

That word that he had never thought he would ever have before. Back then, he had to struggle to keep on living because of constant beating from his so called 'master'. He had had enough of that ,so he decided to ran away. Of course that wasn't as easy as being said.

He had tried it countless times, but they all ended in failures. He had even thought of surrendering, to throw away his hope of obtaininghis freedom. But, he wanted it.

His freedom.

So he tried once again. And when he finally got what he wanted, he wanted to enjoy it as much as he could. He felt content with just simple things.

"Tweet!"

Tsuna's head snapped at the sound, he searched until he found the source of the tweeting sound. Tsuna put the broom he had been holding and went to the bushes. The brunet squealed slightly when he found a little yellow canary between the bushes. But soon Tsuna realized that something was off with the little bird. And his intuition was proved to be true when he took a look at the canary's wings. Tsuna scooped the poor thing gently and ran to the door, he had already forgotten about his chores.

"HIBARI-SAN!" Tsuna slammed the door open and stormed inside with the bird still in his palms. He was holding the bird gently so he would not hurt it. The brunet rushed over to Hibari's side, stumbling slightly being a clumsy boy he was.

Hibari glared at the other occupant in that room. But to his surprise, Tsuna didn't even flinch under his infamous glare. The brunet wasso panicked that he had forgotten about his fear of the older man. His ever present warm smile wasn't in place.

"What do you want, herbivore?", the priest asked, clearly annoyed. Tsuna showed the little bird to Hibari.

"I found it in the garden, and- and.."

Tsuna blabbered panicky, but he shut his mouth quickly after he received another glare from the raven haired man. Hibari eyed the yellow fluff ball in Tsuna's hand and his eyes softened. That small gesture shocked the brown haired boy.

"It seems that it's wing is broken. Put it here.", Hibari pointed at the desk beside him, and Tsuna obeyed.

Hibari walked out of the room, and soon he came back with a first aid box in his hand. He lifted the canary's broken wing and bandaged it expertly. Tsuna could only gape in awe.

"There. A few weeks and she can use her wings again." Hibari closed the first aid kit box and petting the bird's fur softly with his pointer finger. The bird chirped happily at the priest's gesture.

"She?", Tsuna titled his head.

"It turns out that this bird is a female."

The younger boy hummed in response and petted the bird's head.

"So Hibird is a female, huh?"

Hibari raised his eyebrow at the brunet.

"Hibird?"

Tsuna nodded his head cheerfully and smiled.

"Yeah, I named her 'Hibird' because she seems to likes you!"

Hibari huffed but he didn't protest about Tsuna's naming sense. And Tsuna had to blink his eyes several times to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating. A small smile found its way to Hibari's lips as he petted the yellow bird. Tsuna smiled fondly to himself.

Hibari has a soft side after all.

•

OooO

•

It had been two months since Hibari had met the chestnut haired boy. It would be a lie if Hibari said that he wasn't surprised that someone could stay by his side for that long. And the fact Hibari himself didn't feel bothered by that condition, surprised him even more. The brunet had been great company. Although the younger's natural personality was clashing with Hibari's, Tsuna knew how to behave, so the skylark didn't feel annoyed by his mere presence.

The ex-slave spent his time by doing chores as payback for the skylark and after finishing his housework, Tsuna spent most his free time with Hibari. He accompanied the pastor in silence or had small conversations about simplest things, because the latter never been a very social person. But nevertheless, the silence had never been an awkward silence. They both feel content with each other company. With Tsuna's constant presence, Hibari gradually became less grumpy.

"Hibari-san where are you going?", the brunet eyed Hibari from the corner of his eyes, as he was feeding Hibird. Hibari shifted his gaze and spoke.

"I must attend a wedding party to assist the groom and the bride. Honestly I don't want to go, because I hate crowds."

Hibari growled and put his bible in his handbag. Tsuna's ears perked in interest at the topic.

"A wedding party? Umm.. Err-"Hibari quickly became irritated with Tsuna's act.

"If you want to say something, just say it already."

Tsuna gulped down and answered somewhat guiltily.

"If you permit it, can I.. Can I fo-follow you to the wedding party?"

Hibari paused in his activity and locked eyes with Tsuna's pleading brown eyes. Damn, he has grown soft to that pleading look.

Hibari huffed and nodded.

"Fine. But don't make a problem."

Tsuna's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. He jumped to his feet and cheered. He quickly went to his room and changed his outfit to the clothes Hibari had bought for him. He rushed down to the front door where Hibari had been waiting.

The trip to the wedding party wasn't that long by foot. The duo arrived at the place and Tsuna looked at his surroundings with genuine interest. It seemed that the host didn't like an over crowded party. The party was being held in a garden. Multicolored flowers decorated the place in a simple but elegant way.

After a bit, the man dressed as the groom approached them. It seemed that the groom had known Hibari, as the raven haired man growled when he met with the other man's heterochromia eyes. One point that instantly caught Tsuna's attention was his hairstyle. The man had the strangest hairstyle Tsuna had ever seen. It looked like a.. ahem pineapple.

"Thank you for coming to my wedding, Hibari-kun."

The man greeted Hibari with a smile, which Hibari responded with a scowl.

"I'm not willing to come, pineapple herbivore.", the priest glared at the heterochromatic man. The man laughed his strange laugh that sound suspiciously like 'Kufufu'.

"Still a lone wolf as ever, I see.", the bluenette said in a mocking tone.

The man turned his attention in Tsuna's direction.

"Oya? Who is this cutie?" Tsuna fidgeted nervously under the indigo haired man's gaze.

"Tsu-Tsunayoshi. My name's Tsunayoshi, sir."

The brunet stuttered, and the older man's smirk widened, if that was possible. He took Tsuna's hand and kissed it. Tsuna jerked his hands in surprise. His face turned a nice shade of red that put tomatoes to shame.

"Wh-What?!"

"Pineapple herbivore, I'll bite you to death!" Hibari took out his infamous tonfas, and before Hibari could hurt someone, Tsuna tried to stop the violent priest.

"Mukuro-sama, please don't tease them. You don't want to be injured at our wedding, right?"

A beautiful woman with purple hair appeared behind Mukuro. She smiled apologetically in the duo's direction.

"Of course, my dear Chrome."

Hibari continued to glare at the heterochromia man. The brown haired boy must admit that he was impressed that Mukuro didn't seem to be affected by Hibari's glare.

Tsuna felt a tug at his pants and he looked down only to found a black and curly haired boy. Tsuna quickly assumed that the boy's age was no older than 5. He bent down to his knees and smiled genuinely at the small kid.

"What's wrong?"

The little boy pointed at the luxurious table not far from his place. Many kind of foods, cakes and drinks stood elegantly above the pure white table cloth.

"Lambo wants that grapes, but I can't get it."

Tsuna nodded his head in understanding. The boy was too short to reach the table. Other kids ran in the brunet's direction. The smaller one was a girl wearing Chinese outfit and the other one was a boy with brown hair, wearing a striped scarf.

"Lambo, don't!" , the girl shouted.

"You made me and I-Pin worried when you ran away like that!", the eldest of them scolded. Tsuna watched in amusement and giggled at the kids attics.

"It's fine. I'll get the food if you want.", he smiled warmly. The kids eyes lit in obvious enthusiasm at Tsuna's offering. Tsuna turned his attention to the host of the party.

"May I, sir?", he asked to Mukuro. The heterochromatic man only smiled or rather- smirked.

"Sure you can."

Tsuna looked at Hibari expectantly.

"Could I go for a minute, Hibari-san?"

Hibari simply nodded his head and patted the smaller boy's head.

"Don't make trouble."

Tsuna huffed and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Hibari-san."

With that Tsuna left with the kids, leaving Hibari with Mukuro and his soon-to-be wife. A mischievous smirk dancing at Mukuro's lips.

"Seems that The Great Hibari Kyouya has grown soft for a boy. Kufufu~", he said teasingly with a derisive smirk, that earned a death glare from the priest.

"I'm not." , Hibari denied quickly.

"But your eyes became soft when you looked at Tsunayoshi-san.", Chrome surprisingly agreed with her husband, a warm smile tugging at her lips.

Hibari fell silent with that statement. As much as he wanted to deny it, he himself realized that he had a soft spot for the younger boy. He growled and walked away from the couple.

"Seriously, he doesn't want to admit it, even though that is very obvious."

Mukuro shook his head lightly.

"He has changed and that's because of Tsunayoshi-san."

The event ended nicely, with Hibari helping the couple say their marriage vows. But, Chrome and Mukuro's words keep on bugging the skylark.

•

OooO

•

Aside from his delicate features, Tsuna was a strong boy without a doubt. He always thinks positively and gives his best at every little thing he does. But as strong as he was, he still had something he feared. And that thing has always haunted him.

The brunet woke up with a jolt, his breath was uneven as if he had been running a marathon. His brown locks damp with cold sweat. The memory replaying like a broken record. Each were as clear as crystals. Tsuna tried to calm himself by taking a deep breath. It seemed to work as his breath became normal.

It was now in the past. But he knew that he couldn't forget about it that easily. The remorse, the guilt that was still in his heart, slowly eating him up after all those years.

Tsuna took a look at his bandaged hands and legs. The moons silver light illuminating the pale boy's complexion. Every scar on his bodywas a reminder about his past. Each scar engraving a trauma to the brunet's mind. A deep trauma that couldn't be erased.

Tsuna remained silent before a lone tear founds its way to his cheek, leaving a wet trail down his cheek.

"Huh?", the boy brought his palm to caress his cheek, and was surprised to find a tear.

"Am I crying?", Tsuna asked to no one specific, as if the answer would come itself when he asked. It was obvious actually, and he himself had known it.

Soon, that confusion morphed into a small fit of giggles, and in no time he was laughing like a mad man. As the brunet keep on laughing, more tears rolled down his cheek. He didn't know why he was laughing at. His laughter was broken and hollow.

"Herbivore, why are you laughing in the middle of the night?"

A deep, baritone voice echoed in the room.

As soon as he heard that familiar voice, Tsuna stopped laughing. He shifted his vision to his room's door and to the man that has been standing there, with with Hibird chirping on his owner's shoulder.

Tsuna quickly wiped away his tears, trying to hide his previous act. Hibari growled in annoyance and walked in Tsuna's direction.

"I'm sorry.. I must have interrupted your sleep, didn't I?", the younger boy scratched his head guiltily.

He tensed up when Hibari came near him, and expected a beating with his steel tonfas or something like that. But instead of a beating he had expected, Hibari sat at his bed.

"Why did you cry?"

That straight forward question caught the brunet off guard. Tsuna tried to come up with a reason that seemed real enough, but the look in Hibari's eyes said that he would believe whatever Tsuna would say. Tsuna sighed and looked into the priest's blue-gray eyes.

"Actually I don't know why I cried myself, but I remember that I had a dream about my past. When 'they' killed my parents and made me their slave. I was 5 years old back then, but I still remember it clearly. How my parents screams echoed and I couldn't do anything.

Tsuna swallowed a lump in his throat thickly, his eyes began to moisten. He didn't know why he said it all.

"And when I looked at my old scars, my chest felt so heavy, and I just cried. Silly right?", the younger boy finished with a dry laugh. But Hibari saw through the front, it was all a facade. Even his lips were smiling but somehow the smile didn't reach his eyes.

Hibari strained his ears when Tsuna's voice lowered to a whisper.

"I am surprised that I am still capable of shedding a tear.", Tsuna gave a sarcastic smile, that even he himself didn't know that he possessed. His grip on the white sheet grew tighter.

He felt a mixture of strange feelings. Sad, confused, but down in his heart he felt relieved. Relieved that he was still a human being, not some sort of a broken doll.

The brunet had always hid how he truly felt, especially when it was something negative. Tsuna did it to avoid troubling people with his problems.

But mainly, he did it to protect himself. His smile was a shell that protected the brunet from the outside world. He had drawn an invisible line to separate him from the things that he thought were going to harm him.

"If you want to cry, just cry. There's no need for an herbivore like you to act like a carnivore, Tsunayoshi."

Hibari caressed the brunet's head with a surprisingly gentle movement. Tsuna's eyes widened at the mention of his name. Hibari had never said his real name before, because he has always called him 'herbivore'.

After overcoming his shock, Tsuna's brown eyes softened and he felt a warm feeling in his chest. Although the brunet didn't really understand about the herbivore and carnivore parts, Tsuna caught what Hibari meant by his words.

The priest has had a strange concept about animal's food chain. But he could feel that Hibari was genuinely worried about him. And he guessed it was a way for Hibari to express that he does care about Tsuna, even if Hibari himself wouldn't admit that out loud.

All of Tsuna's fortress had broken. He began to feel his vision becoming blurred and tears streamed down from his brown eyes, the drops seemed endless. He drowned himself in Hibari's chest and cried his heart out, staining the raven haired man's black robe with his tears. But neither of them care about that. Hibird flew and nestled herself in Tsuna's soft mop of brown hair, as if trying to encourage the teen to spill his heart out.

Tsuna had never had a break down before in his life, because he was strong yet delicate. And Hibari himself even (begrudgingly) was acknowledging that fact.

But sometimes...

Sometimes he needed someone to share his burden with someone who could make him feel safe. And somehow Tsuna had found his safe place by Hibari's side.

That night Tsuna cried all night.

•

OooO

•

A few weeks passed after that night, and from day to day Tsuna felt a strange feeling starting to grow in his heart.

At first he brushed that off, thinking that maybe he felt shy that the older man had seen him in his weak state. But, this feeling had been growing more as time passed. He felt his skin burn at Hibari's every touch, his face would flush red and his heart would beat faster at the priest's mere presence. Tsuna couldn't erase the image of the skylark from his mind.

And it all clicked in his mind. Tsuna wasn't an idiot, he knew the butterflies that had always fluttered in his stomach when the older man was near meant something.

Yes, deep down in his heart he had known it all.

He has fallen in love.

With a priest.

He knew that Hibari wouldn't return his feelings, mainly because the older man didn't harbor the same affection he felt toward the skylark. He was a sinner, because he wasn't supposed to have this sinister yet pleasant feeling.

It was all wrong, but felt so right at the very same time.

"What are you reading, Hibari-san?" , Tsuna asked one day. He peered over Hibari's shoulder curiously. Usually Hibari would bite the person who did that to death, but because it was Tsuna who was doing it, he let it pass.

"The Bible.", the young priest answered simply.

"What does it say?"

Hibari stared at Tsuna in the eye. Steel blue met brown. Tsuna tilted his head curiously at the older man's stare.

"You can't read?"

The younger of the two shook his head at the question.

"I can't. I used to be a slave you know, and a slave can't have such an.. extravagant education.", he smiled sardonically.

'That's makes sense.'

Hibari nodded in understanding. He patted the space beside him, motioning the brunet to sit next to him.

"Come. I'll read it for you."

Tsuna rushed to the raven haired man in excitement. He sat on the couch, right beside Hibari.

"Its taken from 1 Corinthians 13: 13, 'and now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love'."

Hibari threw his gaze to the window and continued.

"Humans are such a strange creatures. They can become weak because of love, but they also can be very strong because of love."

Tsuna fell silent as Hibari finished his words.

It all hit him in the face. He realized that had always been a fool. He tried to fool himself by denying his real feelings. And now he wanted to be honest with himself.

Tsuna bit his inner cheek in nervousness. After a few minutes in agony, but it felt like years for the smaller brunet, Tsuna took a deep breath and said that three words he had wanted to say.

"I love Hibari-san."

It was so sudden that Hibari thought he had misheard something. His usually passive eyes widened and he looked at Tsuna.

"What?", Hibari asked, his usually stoic face was evident in surprise. For the first time he seemed uncertain.

But Tsuna's eyes didn't waver.

"I love Hibari-san."

Determination coated his every words, and Hibari knew that Tsuna wasn't joking. And then Hibari saw it again. Tsuna's eyes seemed to glow an amber color as he said the words in a serious tone.

Those eyes again.

Such a strange yet captivating sunset color that Hibari had seen when he first met the brunet.

But Tsuna took Hibari's silence as a rejection. Hibari snapped from his trance as he heard Tsuna's voice.

"It..Its okay Hibari-san. I- I just wanted to say my feeling, no need to answer it.", his eyes turned to their normal brown shade and he dashed to the door before Hibari could say anything, leaving stunned young priest.

Not to long, a slammed sound could be heard from Tsuna's room.

•

OooO

•

A few days passed in an awkward situation. Tsuna avoided contact with Hibari in every way that possible. They hadn't spoken to each other for almost a week. Every time Hibari wanted say something to Tsuna, he would run away. The younger even avoided eye contact with the skylark.

Hibari felt his heart ache at Tsuna's action. He had thought about his feeling toward the brunet. Sure, he had an attraction toward the petite brunet. And for the first time in his life, he wanted to treasure his relationship with the teen.

'But, its not that kind of love... Right?'

And now The Great Hibari Kyouya was not sure of himself.

He couldn't love Tsuna.

He knew that for sure.

He is a priest for the love of God. And a priest shouldn't fall in love with another male. Yes, Hibari had questioned his morals, his beliefsand his faith.

And the most of all, he had questioned his feelings for Tsuna.

As a priest he couldn't love Tsuna.

But, Hibari loves the brunet as Hibari Kyouya.

As much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't deny that he had similar feelings for the younger boy. He knew that his act wasunforgivable, but he couldn't lie about his own feelings. Without he realizing it, the young priest has grown accustomed to the younger boy's presence. From his sunny smile and his bubbly attitude to his vanilla scented hair.

Everything about the little brunet was simply intoxicating.

Never had he craved for closeness to other person. As cheesy as it might sound, he enjoyed the other company so much and he didn't want to lose Tsuna.

Hibari brought a palm to cover his face. A small and very faint blush crawled to his usually pale face.

"I have become a herbivore, haven't I?"

•

OooO

•

With that he walked to Tsuna's room and knocked on the wooden door. He knew that the brunet was in his room, since Tsuna had already finished his chores. He tried turn the door knob, but it seemed that Tsuna had locked it. Hibari knocked once again and waitedfor a response. But he was once again met with a silence. Tired of waiting, Hibari growled.

"Tsunayoshi, open this door. Now."

Hibari ordered. He only used Tsuna's name on a few occasions, and to give a warning that he was serious. He could hear a small 'hieeee' sound from the other side, and the door opened, revealing a small teen. Tsuna averted his eyes from Hibari's gaze and chewed his bottom lip.

"Err.. Umm.. Hi-Hibari-san, I have thought about it before. About my confession.. I hope you'll forget about it. I'm already content if I can stay by your side, so please don't hate me!" , Tsuna shut his eyes tightly as he finished his sentence.

Hibari blinked his blue-gray eyes. He didn't even say anything yet, and here Tsuna thought that he would hate him.

"Herbivore.. I haven't said anything yet.", the skylark growled in annoyance. Tsuna 'hiiee'ed at Hibari's glare. But soon, that glare softened.

"I love you."

Tsuna's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. He couldn't comprehend what he had just heard. He slapped his cheek to make sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Are.. you serious?", he asked in shock. Hibari nodded his head.

Tsuna could feel his tears at the corner of his eyes. He hugged Hibari, and the man hugged him in return.

Tsuna had never been this happy in his life before.

•

OooO

•

The sun was setting at the horizon, creating a spread of amber and purple color at the nature canvas. Its fading light bathing the town below a wonderful orange color. Two people sat on a couch, watching the beautiful sunset as their fingers tangled with each others. Neither of them wanted to move and break the peaceful moment, too comfortable in each other warmth.

After a while, the younger of them spoke.

"Nee, Hibari-san.", Tsuna called his lover's name, wanting to catch the other's attention.

"Hn?"

"I was just wondering, are you really okay with me? I mean, I'm clumsy and all.."

Hibari's only answer was by gripping Tsuna's hand tighter, not too hard to make the brunet flinch. Just a simple gesture to reassure him without words. But Tsuna instantly caught what the older man meant. Hibari Kyouya had never been a man of words.

And he was fine with that fact.

Because they didn't need words to understand each other.

•

FIN

**.**

**Author Notes:**

First of all, I wrote this fanfiction with no intention to offense someone or any beliefs. I must admit that I'm not a religious person, but my mother does. And I'm not very fond of the way my mother sees homosexual peoples.

I was inspired to write this story mainly because I feel that love is love, and there's nothing wrong to love someone. But, that's just me. If you feel offended by this fanfiction, I'm sorry to make you feel so.

This is the longest fanfiction I've written so far, and I hope that the character aren't to OOC (Out of Character), I have tried my best not to make them seem too OOC.

Anyway, mind to leave a review? Flames will be used to roast Byakuran's marshmallow! ^^

•

-Cocoa-


End file.
